Eliminated Scenes
by lord Martiya
Summary: One-shots representing alternate takes on various scenes from anime and manga and everything I can think of, now expanded to non-Sailor Moon series. Some includes crossovers
1. Sailor Moon: Are You The Princess?

**Episodes #33/#34: Are You the Princess?**

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, and Luna, of course, were looking in awe at the person that had just appeared before them. She was Sailor V, Tokyo's hero, and their role model as Sailor Senshi. And what was best, she had not only just saved them, but she was wearing a new uniform, similar to theirs, like she was one of them. Or even the Princess!

"Are you the Princess?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor V's reaction was quite unexpected. She facepalmed.

"What do you think the V stands for?" she replied.

"Victory?" Moon supplied.

"Vendetta." Mars joked.

"Venus. I'm completing the set." Venus replied. "Besides, if the Princess is a Sailor Senshi, who should be the Princess?"

Luna, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter started laughing themselves silly. Heck, even Kunzite fell down from the sky laughing.

"I know I'm not that princess-like, but I'm still resenting that!" Moon replied.

_Author Note_

I always thought Venus' reaction to Moon's question was out of character, for her. This is my reaction.


	2. Sailor Moon: Neighbours

**Episode 59:# Neighbours**

Ail and An were blasting the Sailor Senshi. How they dared to invade their apartament? How they dared making a fool of Ail? How they dared killing their Cardians and slowly killing them? Then the door exploded.

"WEED OUT YOUR PLANT, YOU DAMNED OVERGREEN-THUMBED XENOS! WE CAN'T GET IN OUR A-The hell?"

Ail and An next-door neighbours, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, had been up again last night. Crap.

"We-well, we were just defending our home, and-" Ail started.

"And if you just let me talk, I'd have shown you the perquisition warrant!" Sailor Venus declared after shackling the aliens by surprise. "I'm Sailor Venus, Sailor V for short, and you're under arrest for every possible and imaginable felony! And now, you'll learn why Londoners call me Sailor V For Vendetta!"

Who knew that Sailor Venus carried that much gelignite? Poor Makaiju...

_Author note_

As far I know, Haruka and Michiru's house has been never sighted in the anime. Anyway, they may have changed after the building was destroyed... And while Sailor V was in London, somebody HAD to make the Sailor V For Vendetta at least once!


	3. Sailor Moon: Where is Chaos?

**Episode #200: Where's Chaos?**

Galaxia was about to leave when Sailor Moon did the question.

"Where exactly is Chaos?" she asked.

"Dunno... Now that I think, lately there was somebody summoning its power..." Galaxia replied. "Maybe that person was successful... QUICK! A SEER!"

Sailor Neptune produced her Mirror, that showed them a sorceress somewhere else summoning Chaos to fight a child-looking demon. And being possessed by It, with a golden halo.

"What-what are you?" the demon cried, in well-deserved terror.

"I am the one who slept for untold millennia, unable to recall my true form. I am the Sea of Chaos. I am the one you call Lord of Nightmares."

Luckily, Lord of Nightmares was content of disintegrating the demon and reviving some of his victims and, in an afterthought, the sorceress, before returning in the heart of the people of all universes.

_Author note_

Dedicated to all the _Slayers_ fan everywhere. Wait, if Galaxia beated HER... Help...


	4. Sailor Moon: To Fight Chaos

**Episode #196: To Fight Chaos**

The Sailor Senshi had finally stormed Galaxia's base, and reached the throne room.

"Reject the taint of Chaos, Sailor Senshi! You defeated it once, you can do so again!"

"I am in control! And I'll destroy you, interloper!"

Finding her locked in swordfight with a BIG man armed of incredible psychic powers and a-

"Is that a chainsaw on a sword hilt?" Moon asked.

"Don't worry, the New Man just loves silly but powerful weapons." Venus replied. "Hey, Princess Pikachu!"

Galaxia turned to Sailor Venus, royally PISSED. Then a blast from the New Man, Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi defeated her, destroying the three Chaos Gods inside her and restoring her true form.

"You know what, New-chan, you just found yourself." Venus decreed, as Galaxia's victims returned to life. "Just shut up with all the Emperor of Mankind bullshit: the queendom is for Sailor Moon."

"As long as she can take it..." the New Man replied.

_Author note_

After all, He WAS born to fight Chaos, and He IS the one character capable to keep with Sailor Venus' madness... Will he become the Emperor? It depends if the Sailor Senshi can slay Slaneesh and/or convert the Eldars back to sanity before it's too late. At least, three Gods are dead, so the job shouldn't be too difficult...


	5. Sailor Moon: Car Trouble

**Episode #109: Car Trouble**

That had been a strange day for Uranus and Neptune. Even not taking in account Minako baiting a youma to prove she had a pure heart (they had already realized the girl was insane), there was the fact that those nice girls they had befriended a few weeks before were Sailor Moon and her Guardian Senshi. Uranus was about saying something when the sillyness took another level, with Venus' evil laugh and declaration she had now two minions.

"Sorry, what?" Uranus asked.

"I said, you and Neptune are now my minions. MWA-HA-HA!"

"Oh, really? Why?" Neptune inquired.  
"Because I can arrest your girlfriend for driving illegally." was Venus' reply.

"Er... Mina, she got the driving licence abroad." Mercury had to point out.

"And that's why I am the leader of the Guardian Senshi and the one who got nagged in the police and you're merely the smart one of the Guardian Senshi. Mercury, dear, even if she actually has a licence from a country that allows them to get one at 16, she still has to convert it, because Japanese law doesn't recognize those countries' licences. Even if she has an international licence, she's still driving illegally, as our minimum age for driving a car is 18. At 16 she can drive only an Ordinary Motorcycle, a Small Special Car or a Moped, and only with the right licence."

Neptune was now paling. The insane one of the Sailor Senshi had them in a pinch. But Uranus was not to be deterred.

"Look and despair!" she declared while producing her licence.

"Ordinary Class 1 Licence, Large Special Licence, and Large Motorcycle Licence. And you're not underaged" Venus had to admit. "Then why are you registered as 16 at the Mugen High?"

"Well, I can't leave Michiru alone!"

"Then you're guilty of forging a legal document."

"Oh, crap..."  
"Also, my girls are covered by a special permission I issued them with Luna as intermediary, but your girlfriend and you are guilty of vigilantism and various instances of attempted murder. I know you'd be difficult to arrest, but I can make you two fugitives, and cut your funds, forcing you to do something quite... unbecoming of you, to survive. You can either be my minions or be fugitives. Besides, I probably happen to know where your Talismans are."

"WHAT?"

"Well... Is the thing on Sailor Pluto's sceptre a Talisman?"

The two Outers nodded.

"Then common sense dictates that whoever hid your Talismans hid them where you could reach them as easy. Inside YOUR Hearts." Venus declared.

The two Outers decided to simply try and summon their Talismans, and actually found that they WERE hidden in their Pure Hearts.  
"Now that we have eliminated any reason of enmity between our groups, you have no reasons not to be my minions anymore, do you?" Venus asked with a smile.

"And now you know why I took direct command in spite of being, well, myself." Sailor Moon declared. "My condolences."

_Author note_

This one was quite heartfelt. After all, I grew up in a driving school, and that was something I immediately spotted. In the manga, Takeuchi-sensei decided to just shut up after realizing that Haruka was driving illegally, but the staff had to give her an American licence. You know what? Thank you, anime staff, for making Haruka 18 or older and ruining the arguments of many censor wannabee. MWA-HA-HA!


	6. Sailor Moon: Chibiusa

**Episode #111: Chibiusa's Secret**

"Pluto, may I talk you in private?"

"Of course..."

Pluto wondered what Sailor Moon needed from her. It wasn't like her to keep secrets from her friends... Anyway, she led Moon away.

"Nobody will hear us." she announced.

"Good. Now, what's the truth about Chibiusa, the Black Moon and all the rest? Did we ever VISITED the future?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Run that by me again?" Oh, crap...

"Are you really expecting me to believe that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune would let anyone leave the planet KNOWING THEY'LL RETURN AT ARMS AND STRONGER? No way in Hell."

"[ INSERT RANDOM SCARED GIBBERISH HERE ]"

Sailor Moon took a few moments to register that Sailor Pluto was fearing to be fired.

"WHAT was not your idea?" she asked.

"Well... After the Dark Kingdom and those two aliens, Ail and An, my direct superior decided you needed extra training, so she made up the Black Moon and all the rest..."

"And WHO is your direct superior?"

Sailor Pluto answered by teleporting the two of them before the other Senshi and telling Sailor Chibimoon four words: "She got us, recover."

Sailor Chibimoon's eyes went glassy, then she was enveloped in light. When the light disappeared, Sailor Chibimoon had been replaced by a masked Sailor Senshi with black skirt, hair and ribbons. It was immediately followed by Uranus and Neptune laughing themselves into collapse.

"Before any of you asks, the Black Moon thingy was a ruse to train you, and I came here as Chibiusa to check on you." the mysterious Sailor Senshi told the Inners. "Oh, and I'm Sailor Nemesis."

"Boss, could you repeat that before Artemis? Now he owes me 1000 yen..." Sailor Venus said. Then she noted her companions looks: "Oh, come on, it was obvious since Uranus and Neptune appeared, the only unknown was Chibiusa's identity! And I still remember the voice since my time as Sailor V."

_Author note_

As you may know, the Black Moon Arc was originally intended to be the final arc. Then Kodansha had her continue, and... Well, there's just no way Uranus and Neptune would let the ancestors of the Black Moon leave, not with what their descendants did in the present. Also, the _Codename: Sailor V_ manga had a character named Boss, giving V and Artemis orders while remaining unseen, and a Sailor Nemesis deranged enough to become Chibiusa would be crazy enough to act like that...


	7. WITCH Meridian's Prison

_**W.I.T.C.H.**_** comics issue #7: Meridian's Prison**

"With all due respect, Your Highness, do you have ANY idea of what you've done?"

Everybody was happy, now that Elyon had destroyed the prison of Meridian after the Guardians freed the prisoners. And now, Cedric had appeared, appearing a little peeved.

"I destroyed the prison. Why?" Elyon challenged him.

"Because now we have no idea where to put back the two thousands twenty seven thieves, scammers and other felons that had been sentenced into it, and that's without including the seven hundreds and forty two who stole because they were starving and that could now EAT." Cedric replied. "Or the political prisoners and the likes."

People was LESS happy now.

"We can't put them in Cavigor, that hellhole is reserved for murderers, brigants and violent criminals save rapists..." Cedric continued. Then, looking at how the Guardians were taking exceptions at rapists not being imprisoned in Cavigor, he added: "Rapists are given to the tentacle monster, and the ones who survive are fed to pigs. The perks of being ruled in a strictly matriarchal absolute monarchy... Now excuse me, but I have to write and sign the letters informing the families of the guards that their beloved working in the prison have been erased from existance, but they'll still receive this month's full pay before they are pennyless."

And now, Cedric had utterly KILLED the happiness and the impromptu celebration. And the worst part was that he did it on purpose, yet HE WAS RIGHT. For the Guardians, that was another reason to hate him.

"Before I forgot... If you hate me more, Guardians, I'm really happy: that means I'm good at my jo-"

Taranee shot him a fireball, but Cedric dodged.

"You shoot fireballs like a cow. And hit the three-headed monkey."

And as Cedric finally left, Elyon explained the snake-man was a fan of _Monkey Island_ and magically created a three-headed monkey just to make that joke.

_Author note_

For the first non-_Sailor Moon_ deleted scene I selected a scene from the _W.I.T.C.H._ comic books, when the Guardians saved Elyon's adopted parents by a nasty prison 'accident' and freed all the prisoners in the process just before Elyon erased the prison from existance like she used to erase pencil sketches with an eraser (literally). It was nice to have somebody explain Elyon what she had done... And show what Cedric did when he was bored and had no more ancient books to read or lies to tell (he listed both as his passions, in the comics).


	8. Beyblade: Stalking Tendencies

_**Stalking Tendencies**_

Finally, the Saint Shields had renounced. They wouldn't try and take their Bit Beasts anymore. Takao was happy. But still had to ask one thing.

"So you mean Mariam won't stalk Kai anymore?"

Takao immediately knew two things. First, Ozuma and the other male Saint Shields didn't know of that. Second, Kai knew. Third, he didn't want to know the meaning of the foreign swearwords both Kai and Mariam were shouting.

Then, Kai grabbed and _lifted_ him. Takao had forgotten that Kai was the physically strongest of them all...

"How do you know?" he asked.

"_I_ told him." a feminine voice declared.

Kai didn't have to turn and look at the tall (for a fourteen) sandy blonde behind them to know it was her.

"Why?" he asked.

"You were acting stranger than usual, so I had a friend of mine trailing you." the girl replied. "Imagine my surprise when she told me you had a stalker..."

Kai faced her and coldly replied: "Who gave you the right?"

"I'm your older sister, it's my d-"

"Five seconds."

"Still older."

"Kai, I'm the only one who has a vague idea of what's happening." Takao pointed out.

"Right..." Kai admitted. "Guys, this is my twin sister Rina. We don't see each other often because our parents are divorced and she went with my mother, and now lives with our uncle. She's nosy and believes her rival in love is an adult male crossdresser with moustache."

"H-HEY! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU IN MY PLACE, THAT TIME!"

"You were tailing a magic-using phantom thief with a perverted sense of humour. It was OBVIOUSLY a prank."

Kai's smirked at his sister indignation, at least until she turned to Mariam.

"And you! Why were you stalking my brother?"

"I was just trying to give him back this." Mariam replied, pulling Kai's long lost scarf from where she should have been wearing a bra.

Rina turned to Kai, who had a sport bra in his hand.

"What. The. Fuck." Rina asked.

"It's your fault, actually." Kai replied. "I could deal with having to testify against our beloved grandfather, our father being obsessed with beyblades and Dunga's waking me up with his break-in attempts, but you crying about how your rival in love was male and your love interest still had a crush on the supposed him forced me to deal the way I learned in Russia. I drank my ass off."

"You know there's a law against underage drinking in this country, don't you?"

"You know I don't care, don't you? Anyway, I was half-drunk when Mariam showed up."

"That's why I approached him: with him drunk I thought my beauty would allow me to snatch Dranzer and force Dunga to stop whining." Mariam continued. "To be sociable, I drank a single shot of... What it was, anyway?"

"Habu Sake. Not my first choice, but the Bladesharks had emptied my vodka stash celebrating my return and I didn't have time to resupply."

"Thanks. I drank a single shot of Habu Sake when he offered, and it turned out I can't hold my liquor."

"You're still young, and it wasn't light stuff."

"Anyway, we were both drunk, and next thing I knew one of the Bladeshark woke us up with a surprised cry. And we were naked."

"We looked at each other, we cried in surprise, and she ran away, grabbing her clothes and my scarf instead of her bra. And that was when I noticed her clothes were similar's to the ape man. Since then we've tried dozens of times to meet _alone_ to exchange our things and try and know each other better, and each time ONE OF YOU MEDDLERS SHOWED UP!"

The Saint Shields, the Bladebreakers and Hiromi were speechless. Rina wasn't.

"Thanks God it was just that..." she said. "Did you use protections?"

And thus the Bladebreakers realized that Kai wasn't the only one fucked up in his family, just the one who hid it the wort.

_Author note_

Seriously, Mariam did stalk Kai in at least one episode, and Kai was raised in Russia... On who Rina is, I have this strange fixation that Kai is the younger twin brother of Rina Takamiya from _Kaitou __Saint Tail_, and she never shows up because she has good reasons to stay away from the paternal side of her family (something that Kai does too).


	9. Naruto: Gaara's Victory

_**Gaara's Victory**_

It was the Chunin Exams. To defend himself from Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara had closed himself in a sand shell. Just as Sasuke planned. Now he had an easy target for his Chidori.

Sasuke prepared his jutsu, and started running toward his target. Just a few meters, and-

The sand on the ground grabbed Sasuke's foot and lifted him and, as Gaara's shell returned to be his sand gourd, whapped the Konoha shinobi on the ground 'till the Chidori was extinguished.

"Seriously, if you copy Rock Lee and then give me space it's _obvious_ you want me to stand still behind a hard barrier for a piercing jutsu." Gaara said in his monotone. "I shall not give idiot's blood to Mother."

A second later, Gaara restarted the metronomic man mashing until Sasuke was completely passed out, then threw him in a trash can.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara." Genma decreed.

_Author note_

Sorry, I couldn't resist.


End file.
